Lorne
Lorne is a character, and may be viewed as one of the tritagonists on the show. He is not seen in every episode, but when he is seen he is sometimes doing something to carry the plot across. In Swap Wrecked he says his middle name is Carnage and shows Coop an ID card which Coop, after inspecting, says it's real. The surname of he and his brother Harley is not revealed though. He probably wants to be a cinematographer, due to the fact that he has a camera on him most of the time and likes filming Coop fighting with Kat ; he has so much footage of this that he wants to create his own TV show called "The Crazy CatBoy Channel". He is one of the Earthlings who went to the home planet of Kat where they met Mr Kitten who, like him, loves carnage. Abilities *'Pulling strength': in Birthday Bashed he is able to support both his and Dennis' weight with 1 arm for an extended period of time during the balloon flight. Off screen he switches somehow between using his left and right arm without falling. Personality Lorne likes extreme sports and embarrassing other kids, especially Coop and Like Coop , he too loves Captain Blasteroid and he loves using any electronic device like his video camera which he borrows from his dad. Lorne believes that it is uncool to be smart therefore he gets low grades in school and picks on some of the other kids. He appears to be the bully of the show, but in some episodes he does help Coop and the others. In the episode When Bad Dogs Go Big, while going through garbage, Dennis indicates to Coop that Lorne is ordering broadway musical DVD box sets. In Good Luck Harm "Lorne's lucky bowl of oatmeal" is brought home by Millie. In Who's Haunting Who? the big toe on his right foot is swollen purple and he says he stubbed his "favorite piggy". He and Harley recording Coop is actually illegal, as he needs Coop's permission, since he is under 18. Age He is 12 (13 in Season 2) years old Relationships Harley His brother is Harley, a red-haired kid who wears a hat over his eyes. Henry helps Lorne film his TV show. Coop Burtonburger Some people view Lorne as a bully but others see him as an acquaintance of Coop due to the fact that he is usually seen around Coop in the episodes. Lorne does not know that Kat is an alien, he just thinks Coop has gone crazy, like most of the characters on the show. He calls Coop Catboy. Cacciatore He has a pet chicken named Cacciatore. Mr. Kitten Mr. Kitten keeps them as pets and they get along great. Mother Lorne and Harley's mom. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Night of the Zombie Kat # Do Not Fort Sake Me # Cookie D'Uh # Class Act # Hypnokat # You'll be Show Sorry # Im Okay, Your'e a Kat # Play N'Ice # House of Scream # Curse of Tuttankitty's Tomb # Pet Peeved (non-speaking cameo) # Don't Give Me No Static # Storm Drained # Something Fishy in Owl Lake # Dire Education # Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat # Tom-Kat Foolery # In Dog We Trust # Catch My Drift # Suddenly Last Summer # The Kitty Vanishes # Capture the Kat # Buzz Off! # Kat Whisperer # Bend it Like Burtonburger # Beware The Were-Coop # Trick or Threat # Hack Kattack # It's a Rocket, Man Season 2 # Something About Fiona # Flea Brains # Cheeks of Evil # Reap It and Weep # Blasteriod Blues # Rat a Phooey # Rhymes With Coop # Bringin' The Heat # The Three Aarghs # Kat to the Future Part 1 # Kat to the Future Part 2 # Down the Drain # Rebel With a Claw # Swap Wrecked # It's in the Bag # Down the Creek # Turn the Other Cheeks # Birthday Bashed # Board Kat # The Treasure of Sierra Munson # Drive-In Me Crazy # Hot Dog Day # Amazing Feet of Strength # You Scream, I Scream # Good Luck Harm # Coop D'Etat # Who's Haunting Who? # The Kat Went Back Part 1 # The Kat Went Back Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Males Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Coop Category:Dennis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemy of Kyle Dustin Category:Friend of Harley Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Enemy of Burt Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cat Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Enemy of Buck Diamond Category:Enemy of Kat